YuGiOh! Hikari no Yami!
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: I'm rewriting the YuGiOh series the way it should have been! This will be YamixYugi and perhaps SetoxJoey if you people want it but it will be YamixYugi no matter what! Full summart inside 'cause I suck at short ones... ON HIATUS!
1. Heart Of the Cards

Whee! Another fan fic!!! 

**Yami-** You finally got off your but and started the puzzleshipping fic?! Yes!!! Yugi!!! She finally did it!

**Yugi-** she finally wrote the story?!

**Yami- **yep! Here's the first chapter!

**Yugi-** Yes!!! -hugs Yami- took her long umm... hello! I'm still here you know!!! -sighs- anyway... here is the summary...

I'm pretty much re-writting the Yu-Gi-Oh series with all the right couples and fluff and what not, I might edit things here and there, and I might remove or add things (well I have to add things) but still. Yes, I hope to re-write the WHOLE DARNED SERIES!!! EVERY EPISODE!!! Which means this'll end up... a good 300 chapters long... OO wow... I should enter this in a contest... or send it to the author or somethin' maybe I can write a fan-manga novel or something... we need more YamixYugi doujinshi in the world anyway... regardless.. the summary is pretty much the same as the shows, except I plan on making this YamixYuig, and if the fans want it KaibaxJoey, if not that, Joey will end up with Mai, and Seto will end up with no one (poor Seto!) as far as other couples... DukexSerenity, TristanxSerenity or DukexTristan, I dunno what you readers like, so please vote in your reviews ok? So I know what to make it. Mokuba will end up with Rebecca if people want it... and Mana... well... who cares, she never ended up with anyone anyway, so we'll keep it that way... but ancient Seto (Seth right?) will still end up with the Blue Eyes chick... um... thats about all really...

**Yami-** do you ever shut up? I wanna be with my aibou!!! Start the fic! -glomps Yugi-

**Yugi- **-blushes- O.O s-start... -nods-

**M.Ritherford-** someone do the disclaimer then!

**Yami-**...

**Yugi-**... Yami! Do the disclaimer or I take the fun box back!

**Yugi-** NO!!!! YAMI!!!

**Yami- **-mutters- evil git...-ahem- Megumi Rutherford does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! thanks god... she only owns her will to write this story, and the plot... sorta... and the time she spent writing this fic... but since it's lost time she doesn't own that either... besides, if she didn own Yu-Gi-Oh she'd be writing dojinshi for Yugi and I and not posting on fanfiction... now... on with the story!!!

* * *

_Long ago when the pyramids were still young.  
Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power.  
But these,'shadow games', erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world.  
Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away,  
imprisoning it away in the mystical millennium items.  
Now, 5000 years later, a boy named Yugi  
unlocked the secret of the millennium puzzle.  
He is infused with ancient magical energies.  
For destiny has chosen him to defend the world  
from the return of shadow games.  
Just as the brave pharaoh did... 5000 years ago._

**Chapter 1  
Heart of the Cards**

The sun shined down brightly upon Domino high school. Outside kids were walking around the grounds happily chatting with friends, while inside others played in the gym, or just sat back relaxing. Finally having a break from classes. Up on the third floor of the school, in classroom 3-C several small groups of students sat. Reading, talking, and other such things you'd do on a break in a classroom.

In the back right corner of the room, two students sat at a desk, cards in their hand. The shorter of the two had tri-colored spiky hair mostly black, with crimson along the ends, and blond bangs. He wore the standard school uniform, and a puzzle around his neck in the shape of a pyramid with the eye of Ra on the front.

Inside the puzzle, lived a spirit. It appeared when Yugi solved the millennium puzzle after eight years of hard work. Unfortunately when the spirit was released from the depths of the puzzle by Yugi, he had no memories of his past life. He knew nothing about himself, nor who he was. Not so much as a name. The spirit, who looked much like Yugi (or the spirit who Yugi looked like since the spirit was alive first) was dubbed "Yami" by Yugi himself, giving him the best name he could think of given the situation. They hadn't known each other for that long, but when you're connected through mind and soul, one would assume you got pretty close, unless you hated each other, in which Yugi could just take off the puzzle and end it at that. But since he kept it on, one can assume he and the spirit got along just fine. In fact, they were good friends, and got along like brothers. (closer then that, if one can imagine it)

The other boy, sitting on the other side of the desk, had puffy blond hair. The smaller one laughed and called to the other, shifting the cards in his hand,

"Hey, Joey! Earth to Joey." he chuckled again, looking up at the blond, Joey, "Hey are you in there? It's your turn." he said, smiling. He chuckled as hist friend hesitated. **_Are you having fun?_** A voice asked in his head kindly. _Yami?_ Yugi called back in his mind, _Yami! You've been so quiet lately, what's up?_ Yami chuckled in Yugi's mind, **_Nothing is wrong aibou... just been feeling quiet lately..._** While Yami was in Yugi's mind, he could stll see everything through his own eyes if he wished, as if he were standing next to Yugi. **_You're playing duel monsters again... you've been playing that game for a long time now... you've gotten really good. _** Yugi beamed mentally, _Really? You think so? Thanks! But I'm nothing compared to you Yami... you're amazing at any game we find. You normally beat me. __**Heh, I guess... I'm sorry, if you wish I can let you win... but...**_ Yami trailed off, knowing that was no way for one to enjoy winning a game. _No, that;s alright, and don't feel bad Yami, I can learn a lot from playing with you, even if you can only appear as a spirit in front of me, you can still touch things... for a short time, and sometimes I have to help you move the pieces since you can't do it yourself for more then a few seconds... but still, I learn so much, and it's fun!_ Yami smiled gently from his sitting place in the hallway between their 'soul rooms'. Leaning against Yugi's 'door' he said, _**You really are to kind aibou... it's amazing...**I'm not all that great...**Trust me aibou... you really really are... you mind want to pay attention now, your friend is about to make a move. **Huh? Oh..._ Yugi blinked once, coming back to the 'real world' as he looked up at Joey, waiting to see what he would do.

Joey stared at his cards, still in deep thought, frowning slightly, his hand hovering above the cards as he debated which to play. He 'hmmed' in thought as he started to reach for one. Before he could grab it, a brown haired boy jumped up from behind, wrapping an arm around Joey's shoulder in a sort of,

mini-glomp attack,

"Aw, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" the brown haired boy joked, giving Joey a noogie. The blond rolled his eyes, showing the brown haired boy the cards in his hand,

"Actually Tristan, Yugi here is teaching me how to play duel monsters."

"Drooling monsters?" Tristan repeated, confused.

"Duel monsters you nimrod!" Joey said annoyed, pushing Tristan away and turning back to the cards in his hand.

"Sheesh..." Tristan muttered, looking offended.

"They've been at it for hours." a girl with short brown hair said smiling, as other students gathered around the desk to watch,

"Joey's starting to get a hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert." The students watched on in interest as Joey finally picked a card smiling,

"OK Yugi! It's time to duel!" he said as he placed a card down on the desk, atop the paper fold out playing field.

"See each card has an attack number and a defense number." the brown haired girl explained to Tristan,

"And the first player to eliminate their opponents life points wins the duel."

"Pretty good move, _huh_ Yugi?" Joey said as if he has just done the smartest thing you could do in the situation. (but we all know he's a hopeless idiot, but he's a huggable clueless idiot, so that makes up for the stupidity)

"Yep, pretty good move." Yugi said smiling sweetly as he reached for a card in his own hand, "... but not good enough." he said, setting down a monster card with 1500 attack points, 700 points stronger then the one with 800 points joey had placed down earlier.

"What?!" Joey shouted, looking at the card in awe, "Thats a lot!" he said, a jokingly annoyed look on his face,

"A card that powerful totally wipes me out." he sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"Whoa, you stink at this game Joey." Tristan laughed, looking at the battle field on the desk.

"Aw... you did fine Joey, I just have better cards. See my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him." Yugi said, smiling at everyone. Joey smiled and slammed his hands down on the desk, looking happy,

"You're own game shop? What are we waiting for!" he shouted, "Let's go!" Yugi laughed again and nodded,

"Okay." he turned to the others, "Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got."

On the opposite side of the room, another boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes sat, reading a book. He was close enough that he could hear everything that was going on in the small group of people next to him, playing duel monsters. Blinking once, he stopped reading his book, a serious look falling on his face, _Rare card?_ He thought to himself, eyes darting over to Yugi and his friends quickly, then back to the wall in front of him, still deep in thought, _Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?_

He placed a bookmark in his school book, watching Yugi and his group of friends as they left, before silently putting his book away in his bag and heading out the door quickly and down the stairs. Watching them for a moment longer at the door, before rushing off to grab something at home.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi shouted as he opened the door the game shop and walked inside, Joey, Tristan and the girl following behind him.

An old mat stood behind a counter at the back of the game shop. He had hair much like Yugi's, but it was all gray, and an orange bandanna sat atop his head. He wore a white shirt and green overalls, and was just as short as Yugi, if not slightly shorter. He smiled, seeing Yugi walk inside and chuckled good naturedly,

"And I see you've brought some friends." he said in a kind and happy voice. Yugi smiled and nodded, stopping in front of the counter.

"Gramps?" he asked, hands resting on the straps of his backpack, "Could you show my friends your awesome super rare card?"

"Rare card?" the old man repeated, a thoughtfully playful look on his face, "My special card?" he asked, placing a hand under his chin, a seriously thoughtful look on his face as he 'hmed' in consideration.

"Pllleeeaaassse? Please?" Yugi begged, placing his hands together in a begging like way, and bowing slightly. A pleading look on his face as his friends stood their, just smiling kindly.

"Pretty please?" Joey asked, bowing as well and smiling brightly. The man 'hmmed' one more time before smiling and laughing,

"Haha, how can I refuse?" he said happily. Reaching under the counter and pulling out a box.

"You kids are in for a treat." he said, placing it on the counter with care, "I don't take this card out to often." He opened the box with great care, as if the box could break and whatever was inside would shatter with the slightest wrong move.

"Ready?" he asked, as he placed his hand inside the box and pulled out a single card with a dragon on the front, with bright blue eyes and a bluish tinge to it,

"Here it is." the man said smiling, "The Blue Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, that I never let it leave my hands." They all leaned in, looking at it with awe, smiling,

"Whoa..." they all said,

"Awesome..." Joey muttered, looking excited.

"Hm..." Tristan muttered, swiping the card out of the man's hand and squinting at it, as if he was expecting some hidden picture to appear, or a dragon to fly out of the card. Frowning he said,

"Doesn't look all that special to me." a look of horror fell on the old mans face as the others sweatdropped and looked slightly nervous, shocked and amused all at the same time.

"Ah!" the man shouted, snatching the card back, a slightly scared look on Tristan's face, his hand still in the air as if he was holding the card,

"This card is priceless!" he said, glaring slightly at Tristan, "There are only four of them in all the world!"

"Speaking of priceless..." Joey started, a goofy grin on his face, "I'm ready to trade!"

"Not for this card." Yugi's grandpa said, cradling it in front of him, his back to the others looking over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Joey said, half sighing, half confused, "No I didn't mean that card..." he said, smiling again, a droplet a sweat on his head in slight frustration at the misunderstanding, he ignored it and smiled again,

"I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started." he said, looking at the cards behind the glass counter with interest. The man turned back around, looking at Joey thoughtfully, but before he could say anything, the sound of a jingling bell filled the shop as someone opened the front door and walked inside.

"Hello, can I help you?" he said, looking at the boy who walked in. The others turned around and looked at who stood in the door,

"If you can't..." the boy said, in a rather annoyed voice, "It certainly wouldn't surprise me..." It was the boy from school with blue eyes, and in his hand he held a silver metal briefcase.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi said partly as a question, but mostly in shock.

"Kaiba?!" Joey stuttered, looking at Kaiba in complete shock.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run?" Tristan asked, his bag hanging over his shoulder, "What's he doing down here?"

"Not thats it's any of your business..." Kaiba started in a slightly kinder voice, smiling, "But I came to see the card." Joey smiled and stepped forward, saying a friendly voice,

"Hey are you into duel monsters too? This is perfect, maybe we could all duel together sometime." Kaiba smirked and walked inside, letting the door close behind him,

"Me? Duel you?" he said, a light of amusement in his eyes, "I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire." he smirked.

"What?" Joey asked, not getting the fact that he had just been insulting be an angsty teenager.

"I'm the number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favorite to win the duel monster championship..." he chuckled and looked away from Joey,

"Heh, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Ooo I'm shakin'!" Joey said, sounding mad, raising his fist slightly, "Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards?!" Yugi gulped and rushed in front of Joey, holding him back,

"Whoa, take it easy Joey.." he said, looking up at his blond friend.

"But Yugi!" Joey said, "Kaiba's asking for it..." Yugi winced slightly and glanced at Kaiba, a worried look on his face. _I just don't want trouble..._ he thought to himself, sighing slightly. **_Is everything alright?_** A concerned voice filled his mind. Yugi smiled to himself, _It's alright..._ Yugi said to Yami through their mind link, _Nothing bad has happened. Joey is just being Joey, no worries..._ Yami frowned to himself, he was in the hallway leaning against Yugi's soul door again, he didn't like his soul room much. It was very dark, with so many door and rooms, it got confusing, and rather scary, the shadows seemed to follow and haunt you.. (you can't blame him for not liking it). **_I don't like the looks of this Kaiba fellow... Seto? Was that his first name... hmm..._**_What's wrong? Are you remembering something from your past perhaps?_ The spirit mentally sighed, _**I don't know aibou... something is familiar... but I just don't know what... I'm sorry...**__You don't have to say sorry..._ Yugi said gently, _You lost your memories... that's not your fault. I just want to help you get back as many as you can!__**You really are kind Yugi...**__I'm not...really..._ Yugi blinked again, looking down at the floor. A small blush adorned his face and his stomach tightened slightly as a warm feeling filled his chest. _This feeling..._ he thought to himself, trying to force the blush to go away, since he failed in trying to calm his heart and stomach, _What is this? Why... does this warm feeling come when I talk to the spirit..._

Kaiba smiled slightly, looking at Joey, still amused, before looking down at the man and saying,

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" he asked. The smile on his face disappearing and a look of shock falling on his face as he saw the open box on the counter holding the Blue Eyes card.

"Ah..." he gasped in shock, rushing forward, pushing the others out of the way lightly and placing a hand on the counter as he stared at the card,

"Can it be? The Blue Eyes white dragon in a dump like this?!" he asked, in shock, looking at the card, a look of utmost shock now on his face. _It is... the card I've been searching for..._ he thought to himself in horror as he continued to stare at the card. His hand hovered over the card for a moment, debating wither to touch it or not, before the man shut the lid to the box and picked it up, shaking his head and saying,

"Well enough window shopping." he pulled the box closing to himself, "Is there anything else I can help you with?" he asked. Kaiba growled slightly, lifting his briefcase and slamming it down on the desk, shocking Yugi's grandfather as he opened it and turned it around, the contents causing the old man to gasp in awe.

"Listen to me old man!" Kaiba said, looking nervous, scared and determined, "Give me your Blues Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these." he said, the others getting a good look inside the case, it was full of rare and powerful cards.

"Whoa..." the others gasped in shock, looking inside the case.

"Ah.. I see... but no thanks." he said, causing the others to shout,

"Wha?" in shock and look at him as if he wasn't quite right in the head. Kaiba growled again and tried once more, leaning forward,

"Fine, if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price, I can pay anything you ask!"

"I'm sure you could..." the man started, a gentle look on his face, "but this card is worth more to me then you could ever offer. Not because of it's power or because it's so rare...but because of what it means to me." a look of understanding was on Kaiba's face for a moment,

"This card was given to me by a dear friend...and so I treasure this card as I do that friend." the understanding look on Kaiba's face disappeared as the lust for the card took over again.

"So parting with it is completely out of the question." a look of shock and horror filled Kaiba's face again as he gasped,

"No..." his fist shaking slightly.

"You'd feel the same, even if it were a common card. Right grandpa?" Yugi asked, a gentle and understanding look in his eyes.

"Exactly, you see this precious card has bonded with my heart." Kaiba growled again, slamming the briefcase shut and grabbing it from the counter roughly.

"Fine... I've heard enough of your nonsense..." he growled, turning around and walking towards the door,

"Senile old fool..." he muttered darkly. Slamming the door as he walked out and got into his car. _Heart of the cards..._ he thought darkly to himself as the card took off, _Ridiculous, these cards are all about power. And on way or another, his Blue Eyes White Dragon card... will be mine._ He thought darkly as the car speed up.

Later, at Kaiba Corp, Kaiba stood talking to a few of his business men, in a meeting room,

"Gentlemen, there's a little something for me I'd like you to pick up for me at the game shop..."

"Gladly Master Kaiba." they said in deep voice that clearly said, 'we are evil'.

The next day at the game shop, several men in suits got out of cards outside the game shop. Inside, Yugi's grandpa was cleaning the glass counter with a cloth. Hearing the door open he turned his head,

"Good morning..." he started, his eyes narrowing as the men in suits walked in, one held open the door while another stood on the other side of the doorway while a short, ugly old man with glasses walked in and said,"My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now..." Yugi grandpa stood, looking at them quiet calm with his hands behind his back,

"And if I were... to decline?" he asked, in a normal voice, that suggested he was slightly bored with the situation. The man with the glassed smirked and smiled menacingly,

"I'm afraid I must... insist." he said, as the other two men started forward. _Young Kaiba doesn't understand..._ Yugi's grandfather thought to himself, _But I'll teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards..._

Later that day, Yugi and friends walked home from school towards the game shop. They smiled and chatted amongst themselves about what they were going to do after school and reminded each other of homework.

"Man, I hope he has come cool cards today." Joey said, exited,

"Yeah me too." Yugi smiled, as Tea added a 'yeah' from behind. Yugi and Joey ran ahead of the others and opened the door as Tea' and Joey rolled their eyes slightly, following after the two. They came up just as Joey walked inside and shouted happily,

"OK gramps! I'm here to by more cards!" Both Yugi and Joey looked around the shop, not seeing the old man.

"Hey! Hey gramps?" Joey called again, slightly confused.

"Grandpa? I'm home..." Yugi called, a slightly pang of worry in his voice. **_Your grandfather is missing?_** Yami muttered, looking around the shop through Yugi's mind, being able to see it as if he were next to the small boy.

"Maybe he...went out?" Tea said, half question, half hopeful fact. Joey frowned slightly, looking down at Yugi,

"Yeah... maybe..." he agreed with Tea,

"But why would he leave the door unlocked?" he asked, just as the phone started to ring. Yugi blinked and looked at the phone. _Maybe that's him..._ he thought as he walked over to the phone and picked it up as it rang again,

"Hello? Game shop?" he said in a happy and friendly voice, a smile on his face even though he couldn't see who was on the phone.

"Ah, Yugi, perfect." a voice said from the other side, the smile on Yugi's face turning to a look of horror as soon as he heard it,

"Kaiba?" he asked, dreading the worst possible outcome.

"Your grandfather's here visiting," Kaiba said, in a 'I'm-innocent' tone, "but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up?" Yugi gulped, his voice crackling slightly,

"Kaiba? What have you done Kaiab!?" but the line was dead, as Kaiba had already hung up. **_Kaiba again... I knew he was bad news... aibou! You and your friends need to get there as fast as possible! I fear something terrible has happened._**

Yugi turned to his friends and quickly explained what happened on the phone. Joey's eyes narrowed as Yugi finished,

"Kaiba.. that good for nothing cheat..." he muttered, opening the door and holding it for the others as they ran out before following. Taking a right, they all flew down the street as fast as their legs could take them, surprisingly, even though Yugi was the shortest, he was moving the fastest.

20 minutes later, they ran into the Kaiba Corp main lobby entrance, and looked around. Spotting an elevator, they ran over. It seemed to open just as they reached the door. They all rushed inside and the doors closed. Yugi looked at the buttons and realized he didn't know which floor Kaiba's office was on. But it didn't matter, the elevator started moving upwards as soon as Yugi lifted his hand to guess a floor.

Up on almost the top floor, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. It was a wide open, rather high-tech looking room. They looked around for a few moments before Yugi yelled,

"Grandpa!" seeing the old man face down on the floor. Running out of the elevator and falling to his knees in front of the old man he called,

"Grandpa!" again, his voice higher then normal, "Are you ok?" The old man groaned and struggled a bit before sitting up best he could and looking up at his grandson, a sad and pained look on his face,

"Yugi..." he started in a weak voice, "I failed... I wanted to teach that boy, Kaiba, a lesson about the heard of the cards but I lost..." he looked down, his eyes shut tight. His arm's shoot slightly as he fell towards the floor again, catching himself.

"Grandpa..." Yugi said again, in a worried voice, his hands hovering above the old man, hesitant to touch him, as though the smallest poke might make it worse. Behind Yugi's grandfather a door opened and light flooded the room.

"How's the old man feeling hm?" a voice called, slightly malice in the voice. The others glared at the man at the door and Joey growled raising a fist again,

"Kaiba! You sleez! What have you done to him?!" Kaiba smiled innocently, a dark look in his eyes,

"Nothing." he said, putting a hand in his pocket, "We just had a duel, putting up our most valuable card for prize." Kaiba smirked slightly, shutting his eyes and bowing his head slightly,

"But I guess playing against a champion like me was just to much simulation for the old fool." The others growled again and Tea stepped forward, pointing at Kaiba with a furious look on her face,

"Kaiba!" she shouted, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"It was fair..." Kaiba said, still smiling, "...and look... at the sweet prize I won." he said, holding up the Blue Eyes White Dragon card before smirking and ripping it in half. They all gasped in horror, (except for Kaiba) and Yugi gulped, a look of terror or his face,

"Grandpa's super rare card..." he muttered, half gapping, half glaring at Kaiba. Kaiba smirked, yet again,

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon _is_ a rare and powerful card... but this one will never be used against me..." Yugi's grandfather turned around from his place on the floor and looked at Kaiba with a sad look, weakly raising his hand as if willing the card to fly to it,

"My Blues Eyes White Dragon...my treasure..." he muttered sadly, a look of pain in his old eyes.

"Grandpa...hold on..." Yugi muttered, looking down at his grandfather sadly. He glared up at Kaiba, his voice shaking,

"How could you do such a thing?!" he shouted at Kaiba, a look of pure anger in his eyes. Inside his mind Yami blinked, the feeling of anger filling the area. He stood up, his hand resting on the handle of Yugi's soul room as he closed his eyes and watched what was going on, waiting for his moment to help.

Yugi's grandfather raised his hand, holding his deck out to Yugi,

"Yugi... use this... I put my soul into these cards... and I taught you everything I know Yugi... take them. Take them and teach him respect for the heart of the cards Yugi..."

"But..." Yugi started, his voice still cracking, the only reason he hadn't burst into tears was the calming feeling Yami was sending him through the mind link to help him from losing control of his emotions,

"Grandpa... you need help, I need to get you to a doctor..." he said, looking at his grandfather sadly.

"Sounds like an excuse..." Kaiba said, walking out of the doorway and down towards Yugi,

"Your friends can take care of your grandfather...while we duel." Kaiba said, the evil smirk still on his face, "Unless... you're afraid..." Yugi grit his teeth, tears threatening to fall form his eyes as he glared up at Kaiba.

"Take him Yugi!" Joey shouted from behind him.

"Huh?" Yugi turned his head, looking at his friends over his shoulder.

"We can take care of your grandpa, while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich spoiled brat what a duel's all about!"

"For your grandpa Yugi." Tea added, looking down at him.

"I don't know..." Yugi started, looking uneasy, but calmer. **_Don't worry Yugi, you'll be fine... and I'll be here guiding you all the way._**

"Trust me Yug, you're like the best player I've ever seen, and you've got millennium puzzle. You can do this Yugi! I _know_ you can!" _**He's right Yugi... you're strong... much stronger then you care to see... you can do this aibou, and don't let Kaiba's cruelty set you astray.**Yami...**Hm?** ...thank you... **There is no need to thank me for telling the truth aibou...** Still... thank you, you're always so kind to me... even when all I did was complain to you about how much my life sucked...**Ahahaha, Yugi, I asked you what your life was like, and you had right to complain... alone for so long, I didn't mind... I enjoyed listening to you. Now, get up.** ...right, we'll beat him together Yami. **We will, together, always.**_ _Always..._ Yugi blinked up at his friends, the warm feeling in his chest came back again, and he felt calmer then bore. _Why... am I calmer? Was that Yami's magic again? Or... was it just because he talked to me...why...?_

"Well all know you can Yugi..." Tea said, giving the boy a confident look. Yugi looked at them a moment longer before nodding, a determined look on his face, turning back to his grandfather, he took the deck in one hand and nodded again,

"Okay grandpa... I'll do it."

"I know you will my boy..." his grandfather smiled.

"Everyone, put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign." Tea said, holding up a marker. Everyone gave her a funny look, before doing what they were told. Tea smiled and drew a smilie face over all their hands, so when they were put together, the picture was formed.

"Huh?" they all said, looking at the symbol confused,

"What gives Tea?" Joey asked, giving his hand an odd look.

"It's a symbol of out friendship, so that when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets he'll know that he's not alone, and that we're all right there with him."

_(Cue song-fic section of the chapter)_

_Think of us  
and we'll be there..._

Yugi smiled and nodded again, turning to face Kaiba. While Tristan grabbed Yugi's grandfather and ran downstairs. Down on the ground floor, right outside the door, an ambulance pulled up and the three of them ran over. Tea stopped and turned to Joey, keeping him from climbing into the van as well,

"Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandfather to the hospital. Why don't you go back there and cheer Yugi on?" Joey smiled and nodded,

"Okay." he said, turning around to run back inside, "Take good care of him Tea."

_In your heart forever  
Sometimes when your unsure  
Sometimes when your afraid _

Back on the top floor, Yugi and Kaiba had taken their places in the dueling area.

"I designed this virtual dueling system myself. Impressive hm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game. We each play with 2000 life points. The first player to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play runt?"

_At times its hard to live  
with the choices you have made  
Turn around and we'll be there  
Always by your side _

"Play time is _over_ Kaiba!" Yugi snapped, the puzzle around his neck glowed as Yami beamed from his place in the hallway.

It was his turn to play now.

A bright flash filled the room and the wind picked up around Yugi, a blue-ish aura surrounded him like a tornado and a circle with ancient Egyptian on it appeared under him. A few moments later the light faded down, and now, Yami stood there.

He was a good foot or two taller then Yugi, but they looked a lot alike, yet very different. They both had almost the same hairstyle, although Yami had more blond in his, highlights going up into his hair, and his bangs were pushed back out of his blood red crimson eyes. Unlike Yugi's eyes, which showed innocence, friendliness and a kinda light, Yami's showed courage, darkness, and all around wise and strength about them.

Kaiba stared at Yugi on shocked, a 'WTF?!' look on his face,

"Ah... what the-?!" he started, taking a step back and staring at Yugi (Yami) as if he expected an extra head to suddenly pop up.

"Now Kaiba..." Yami said, in a voice, deeper then Yugi's, a voice that said, 'I dare you to disobey and mock me you blue-eyed prick',

"Prepare yourself... because it's time to Duel!"

_When its time to stand the test  
I know you'll shine above the rest  
When its time to find your way_

Kaiba was silent for a moment before glaring at Yugi and checking the dueling system,

"Virtual systems ready!" he said, activating the playing field, "So let's begin. I attack with the mighty Hatatsumi Giant!" he said, placing the card down on his mini card field,

"Brace yourself Yugi, you've never dueled like this before.

Out on the main field, one of the panels glowed brightly as the simulator buzzed and whirred. A few moments later and there was a flash of light, and said monster appeared on the field, letting out a monstrous cry. Yami blinked several times, leaning back a bit, then forward again, then back, getting a good look at the green giant on the field, clearly confused. (poor pharaoh!)

"Ah... he brought the monster on the card to life...?" half statement, half questioning his own sanity.

"It's my virtual simulator. It creates life-like monsters every duel monster."_It's new technology... I heard that Kaiba Corp was working on something big like this for duel monsters... **Does this man have a life Yugi?**_ Yami asked jokingly, _**I mean seriously, who the heck spends all their time and money on something as silly, yet cool, as that?** Kaiba apparently..._ Yugi laughed, _But nevermind that! Let's duel! This will be fun! **Yes...indeed it will...**_

"So this is how you beat Y...my grandfather." he corrected himself quickly, no one knew he existed yet, other then Yugi, and he didn't mind in the least, as long as Yugi knew,

"Well now it's my turn! I call upon the winded dragon! Guardian of the fortress!" he said, placing the card down on the field as the simulator hummed again, and the field glowed, then hummed more as the monster appeared, letting out a mighty cry.

At that time, seconds after Yami's monster appeared, Joey ran back into the room and stopped, staring at the field slightly dumbstruck,

"Wha? Monsters? Real monsters?" he asked, confused, now, as Yami did, questioning if he was right in the head, and mentally stable.

"Molten fireball attack!" Yami yelled. The dragon let out another cry and opened it's mouth, a 'fireball' appearing and shooting out, slamming into Kaiba's monster. Creating a bright flash of light.

_We'll be there  
We'll be there  
We'll be there-re-re-re-re _

Kaiba grunted and covered his eyes, turning away from the field slightly, to keep his eyes from getting fried.

"Ugh..." he muttered as his life point meter began to drop.

**Yami LP- 2000  
Kaiba LP- 1800**

On the opposite side of the field where Joey stood watching, a young boy with long black hair ran out onto the balcony, looking at the duel,

"Big brother! Are you alright?" he called, looking up at Kaiba worried.

"Alright! Go Yugi!" Joey called from his side of the stadium, a fist raised in triumph, and a large grin on his face.

"Heh... well played Yugi..." Kaiba said, the 'i'm better then you' smirk back on his face, "But how will you deal with this?" he said, placing another card on the field, and a rather deformed looking clown appeared on the playing feld.

"Sagi the dark clown?" Yami said, looking slightly confused and suspicious, "That card has hardly any attack strength..." he said, looking up at Kaiba, waiting for him to do more.

"True your winged dragons attack is 1400, while my dark clowns is only 600..." Kaiba stared, a dark smirk on his face, "...but if I combine it with _this_ card." he said, placing a card down on the lower part of his field, where magic and trap cards that are played are played.

"Ah... a magic card." Yami said, a small frown appearing on his face as he watched and waited,

"Exactly, the negative energy generator." Kaiba said, smiling as he explained his card,

"It multiplies my monsters attack by three." A dark arura surrounded Sagi as it's attack meter raised to 1800.

"Dark clown! Attack with Dark light!" Kaiba shouted as the clown seemed to _grin_ and gather a dark ball of energy in his hands before throwing it at Yami's dragon which disappeared in a flash of light, a loud BOOM filling the stadium as Yami's lifepoint meter dropped.

_Hold out your hand  
Promise to be true  
We'll make us always apart of you  
You-ou-ou-ou..._

**Kaiba LP- 1800  
Yami LP- 1600**

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." he smirked, looking at Yami as if the pharaoh (although he didn't know he was yet) like he was a complete idiot. _He's good... he knows every aspect of this game...but Yugi's grandfather put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds come secret strategy. _ Yami thought to himself, smiling internally as he felt Yugi cheering him on in the back of his mind, _Don't give up Yami! You can beat him! We can win! **Of course we will aibou... for grandpa, and we'll teach Kaiba a lesson.** _He reached out and drew a card. It was a picture of a leg, held down my chains. _Huh?_ Yami looked at it confused, _This card is useless...I can't beat thedark clown with this, I'll have to use another monster, in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my over all life points will be safe._ He sighed to himself before placing a monster face down in defense mode and ending his turn.

"Dark light attack!" Kaiba called, as he drew, going straight to his attack phase. Sagi laughed his laugh that was all to high pitched for a weird looking clown as he was and attacked the face down monster.

Joey slammed his fists down on the balcony railing, looking frustrated.

"Hang in their Yugi!" he shouted, cheering his friend on. (or who he thought was to be Yugi.)

This went on for several turns, Yami placing monsters in defense mode, and Kaiba attacking them with his clown. It was still at a standstill, and not much could happen. By the 3rd turn of this happening, Yami was starting to get frustrated, and Kaiba was starting to get cocky,

"You're not fairing any better then the old man did Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My grandfather is a great man!" Yami snapped at Kaiba, "And a better duelist then you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt that you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba." _Or in anything for that matter, such a prick..._ Yami added to himself, not not daring to say it aloud, earning a snicker and a _Yami! Don't be mean!_ from Yugi.

Kaiba gave Yami a confused look that clearly stared, 'what on earth? Crazy man in the house' as he muttered,

"Wha?" and watched as Yami drew,

"But I believe in my grandpas deck." Yami continued as he drew another card, looking at it, Smiling he glanced up at Kaiba and said,

"And my faith rewards me with Gaia! The Fierce Knight! With a destructive power of 2300!" he said, tossing the card down on the field and smirked as it appeared in a flash of light,

"Ah!" Kaiba gasped in shock, looking discouraged as the knight attacked his clown, lowering his life points.

_When its time to stand the test  
I know you'll shine above the rest  
When you try and find your way _

**Yami LP- 1600  
Kaiba LP- 1300**

"Way to go Yugi!!!" Joey cheered, punching his fist into the air again.

"Alright Kaiba, your move." Yami said, a smile on his face as he felt more confident with the outcome and Yugi continued to cheer in the back of his mind.

"Ha, this'll be over sooner then you think!" he said, the 'I'm better then you' tone back in his voice as he drew his next card. He smirked and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the card before placing it on the field,

"I call out the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he said, as a bright glow covered the field and a loud roar was heard as the giant dragon showed itself on Kaiba's side of the field.

"Ah... no way..." Yami muttered, looking up at the dragon in shock.

"What? No way! We all watched Kaiba tear up that card!" Joey shouted in protest.

"Surprised?" Kaiba mocked, did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" he smirked, smiling at the monster, as it attack Yami's knight, lowering his lifepoint for the second time.

**Kaiba LP- 1300  
Yami LP- 900**

"Grr..." Yami growled as be covered his eyes with his elbow, the bright light from the attack blinding him momentarily.

"Ha, your fierce knight is destroyed." Kaiba laughed, "Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about. Faith if for loses, like your grandfather." Yami glared at Kaiba, a pissed look on his face,

"In your deck there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yami growled, and the defense mode thing started all over again. Several turns passed before Kaiba smirked and set another card on the field,

"So what hope do you have against two?" he said, in a mocking tone as he summoned his second dragon.

"Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi?" Kaiba asked as a second blue eyes appeared on the field.

"I don't give up... grandpa's counting on me." Yami said, drawing his card and looking at it. _Ah... a magic card..._he thought to himself, playing it down on the field.

"Swords of revealing light! It stops your monsters attack for three turns." he said, as bright glowing swords rained down upon the field, trapping Kaiba's dragons behind them.

"How desperate..." Kaiba said, placing a hand on his hip, "What possible good could a three turn delay do you?" Yami sighed and bit his lip, thinking hard. _He's right...I can't figure out what to do with these cards... they're just a bunch of pieces... how can I use them to battle in a battle with someone like Kaiba..._

**_For someone claiming to have faith you're giving up to easily Yugi..._** a voice filled both Yami and Yugi's minds, that wasn't the other, **_Listen to me, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle, you have to put all the pieces in their proper place. Ah... like the millennium puzzle..._**Yami replied, listening to the voice of Yugi's grandfather that filled his head, _The puzzle?_ Yugi repeated, thinking for a moment. **_Exactly, each piece has it's own special meaning..._** he finished as he voice began to fade, _Grandpa!_ Yugi called as the voice began to disappear. **_Like the pieces of a puzzle Yugi! Remember..._**_**Puzzle...** when are the cards like a puzzle?_ Yugi thought, thinking hard, and searching his memory, _**Yugi... your grandfather has he told you...** Wait! I remember something grandpa once said about this!_

**Begin Flashback  
**_"Duel monsters contains only on unstoppable monster, Exodia. But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat that to this very day, no one has ever accomplished."_  
**End Flashback**

"Quit your stalling Yugi!" Kaiba shouted, "Or you forfeit the match!"

"I never forfeit!" Yami said, reaching out and drawing.

_We'll Be There  
We'll be there  
We'll be there  
We'll be there-re-re-re-re_

Looking at the card Yami drew, a small look of shock fell upon his face, _Ah... another piece of the puzzle.._ he thought, placing it in his hand.

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for two more turns, but my new monsters are under no such spell." he said placing a card on the field,

"The Judge Man with an attack power of 2200!" he said, as his judge man attacked the monster Yami had placed face down earlier. Yami sighed and drew again, looking at the card, _the dark magician... I can attack Kaiba's monsters, but it won't stand a chance on Kaiba's monsters a free of my spell..._he placed the monster on the field and called to it,

"Dark Magican! Attack!" The magician on the field raised it's hand and send an magical attack at Kaiba's judge man.

"Your judge man falls." Yami announced as Kaiba's life point meter dropped by 300.

**Kaiba LP- 1000  
Yami LP- 900**

"Aw.. a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me, and although neither dragon can move, for one more turn.." he said while drawing, "The next card can! The third Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he shouted, summoning it to the field.

"Urk!" Yami gasped in horror, _Hell!_ He screamed to himself in frustration, totally ignoring Yugi protesting in the back of his mind for swearing.

"Attack!" Kaiba shouted as his blue eyes sent an attack at Yugi's dark magician, lowering his life points again.

**Kaiba LP- 1000  
Yami LP- 400**

"So tell my Yugi... hows your faith now?" Kaiba smirked, looking at Yami.

_Stick together through thick and thin  
Thats the meaning of a real friend  
and when it time to stand the test _

"On my next turn, all three blue eyes white dragons are free to attack! This games over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my Blue Eyes White Dragons. It's over Yugi, you were never any match for me."

"Don't listen Yugi!!!" Joey shouted desperately, as Yami looked at his cards in frustration and terror. _Kaiba had three Blue Eyes all along.._ he thought, annoyed, _he only wanted grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him. My only chance now is to draw all the pieces of Exodia...and the odds are against me..._ he thought sadly as he reached out, his hand pausing above the deck. _I don't think I can do this..._ he said, his heart pouding in his chest, nervousness taken over and a feeling of dread filling him. He felt as if the deck was moving away from him.

"The deck... it senses our hesitation Yugi..." he muttered as he felt the little one whimper in his mind, dreading the outcome as well. **_Don't give up Yugi!_** He said to his 'other' **_Don't lose faith, concentrate!_**

"Draw your last pathetic card Yugi. So I can end this Yugi." Yami smirked and looked at Kaiba,

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain...the unstoppable Exodia!" he shouted, holding up the fifth and final piece of the puzzle.

"What?!" Kaiba shouted, terror now on his face and in his voice, "Impossible!" he shouted, staring at Yami in horror.

"I've assembled all five pieces of Exodia. All five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle!" he said, happily, as Exodia appeared on the field in a rather flashy way.

"Exodia..." Kaiba repeated in terror, "It's not possible! No ones ever been able to call him!"

"Exodia!" Yami called to his monster, "Obliterate!" Kaiba screamed as Exodia attacked and destroyed all his monsters

_(Oh we'll Be there)  
Friendship shines above the rest  
Stick together through think and thin  
Thats the meaning of a real friend _

**Yami LP-400  
Kaiba LP- 0**

"Yugi!" Joey shouted happily, "You did it! You won!"

"This can't be.." Mokuba said, from the other side again, "My brother never loses..."

"You play only for power Kaiba..." Yami said, looking at him, "And that is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."

"But how... how could I have lost to him..." Kaiba muttered to himself, staring at the ground almost in a trance.

"Kaiba." Yami called, causing Kaiba to look up, "If you truly want to know... then open your mind!" he said, raising his hand as a glowing eye appeared on his forehead and he used his powers to send the desires and lusts in Kaiba's heart and mind to the shadow realm. Kaiba fell to his knee's his eyes no longer a dark and souless blue, but back to the bright blue they once were.

"There Kaiba..." Yami said in a gentle voice, "Now maybe you can begin to see..."

Far far away, in a dis-enclosed location, a man walked into a dark room, and called to a man sitting in it with long silver hair,

"Mr. Pegasus sir, Seto Kaiba, our champion has been... he's been defeated in a duel sir, by someone named... Yugi."

"Hm..." Pegasus muttered to himself, a smile slowly crawling on his face, a flash from under his hair where his right eye should have been flashed, and he chuckled to himself as he took another sip from the cup of red wine in his hand.

Back with Yugi and pals, Yami made his way down from the duel simulator, the puzzle flashing once and Yugi re-appeared a Joey ran up,

"Well don Yug! You won!" he said, slapping Yugi on the back, "Awesome job!"

"Thanks Joey... but it wasn't all me, I had help from someone special." he said smiling.

"Huh?" Joey muttered, giving Yugi a confused look as he laughed,

"Nevermind Joey, let's go see grandpa." Joey nodded,

"Yeah, let's go!" he said, running towards the elevator.

_And when its time to stand the test  
We'll be there  
Friendship shines above the rest ..._

Yugi smiled, following after Joey slower as he allowed himself to go into his soulroom. Opening the door he stepped out into the 'hallway' and looked up at Yami, smiling,

_Thank you for helping me._ He said, beaming, _You did great._**_We, did great Yugi, you helped me as well, I did not do it alone. _**Yugi smiled and walked forward, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and hugging his other. (of course it was all in his mind, but they could still touch each other there and what not none the less. Yami smiled and knelt down slightly, hugging Yugi back, **_Well done aibou... well done... thank you... for helping me._**

_We'll be there  
We'll be there  
We'll be there..._

* * *

Now... click the little button down there and review... I know you want to... tell me if this is worth continuing... 'cause I really want to... but if no one will read it... -sniffles- please review... please? I'll answer every review I can with kindness and cookies...  



	2. The Torch Is Lit, A New Battle Begins

Yay!! Another chapter!!!

**Yami- **that went faster then planed... I worked hard!

**Yugi-** Megumi-chan... is there more fluff with yami and I in this kinda... and there is also implied JoeyxSeto since only two people voted, both for that couples...**I NEED YOU TO VOTE PEOPLE PLEASE!**

**Yami- **calm down, they will...-glares at readers_ calm down Yami, no need to send innocents to the Shadow realm..._

_**Yami-** aww... -glomps That's Bakura's job!_

_**Bakura-** YES!!! -evil laughter- I WILL send them to the Shadow realm!_

_**Ryou-** but... Bakura... thats mean..._

_**Bakura-** quiet Hikari!_

_**Ryou-** -eyes widen and water- but...but...-sniffles-_

_**Bakura-** ah... -hugs Ryou- now now... no tears... oh lord... Yugi! Disclaimer please..._

_**Yugi- **OK! -smiles- Megumi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters! Only some manga, DVD's and posters! Please review after you read! Reviews make Megumi-chan work harder and write more!_

_**Yami-** on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The Torch Is Lit, A New Battle Begins **

It was another normal day at Domino high school. Well... as normal as you could get when you're a high school boy with a mystical millennium item with magical powers and a ancient spirit spirit that could send everyone and anyones soul into the shadow realm before you could say "thats game", but to be blunt, it was normal.

Once again, our favorite group of dueling scoobies was gathered around a desk playing duel monsters. Joey was dueling Tea at the time, and once again, he was taking a good long time about making his move.

"Joey!" Tristan whined, "Make a move already..." he said, giving his blond friend an annoyed look.

"Okay, here you go tough guy!" Joey said, placing a card down on the field to attack Tea's face down monster,

"My rock orge is gonna rock your block off." Tea blinked once, and flipped over her face down monster to reveal a weaker monster.

"Yeah Tea, like that wimpy monster has a chance against my giant rock guy!" Joey said triumphantly, "Give it up!" he laughed happily.

Tea blinked again and reached for a card in her hand,

"Guess I don't have a chance unless I use..." he pulled the card she was looking at from her hand and placed it on the field, "The breathe of light card." she said, a slight mocking tone in her voice.

"Huh? Can she do that?" Joey asked, blinking in confusion and staring at the magic card that was on the desk like it was an alien that had just jumped out of a miniature spaceship.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi said, his chin resting in his hand as he watched the duel in amusement, "The breathe of light wears down rock monsters." he explained smiling.

"And reduces them to ruble." Tristan added, smiling at the fact that he actually knew something about the game.

"Eh?!" Joey gasped in shock, a awed look on his face as Tea smiled and said,

"That brings your lifepoints down to zero Joey! Once again you lose and I rock." Yugi winced slightly at Tea's teasing, but knew it was friendly joking and chose to ignore it.

"You stink at this game." Tristan laughed, looking at Joey with his hands in his pockets. **_Joey lost another duel? Yugi, perhaps you should coach him... I don't think I've seen the boy win a duel yet..._** Yugi chuckled to himself, shutting his eyes for the moment, appearing in the hallway that separated his and Yami's 'soulrooms'. _Yami! Don't be mean._ He said, smiling. _**I meant no offense aibou... I've just never seen him win... and thought he could use some help.** _Yugi smiled and nudged Yami in the side, _I know, I was just messing with you. Now that I think about it, we haven't dueled in a while either. Wanna play a game when we get home?** ... I'd like that aibou. **Yay!_ Yugi opened his eyes and smiled as Joey continued to have his little episode.

Yugi chuckled and stood up, smiling at all of them,

"I'm gonna go grab some lunch from the cafeteria ok?" he said smiling, "I'll see you guys after class." and with that he bowed his head slightly and walked out of the room. **_Yugi... I'm sorry, I normally take over your body in the morning while you're still asleep and make you something..._** Yugi chuckled and continued down the hall, _That's alright Yami, we were out late last night... it was a busy one what with Kaiba and all...**Which reminds me... he wasn't in school today... I wonder where he is... **We shouldn't worry about it... You sent a part of him to the shadow realm Yami, I'm sure he's a little out of it...** Was that to much? I'm sorry...** Stop saying sorry Yami, it's fine, you sent away his evil side... you helped him out, I can't complain there.** Still... I think I went a little over the top...** Nah... but I really was looking forward to another lunch of yours Yami... where did you learn to cook? Or use modern day appliances for that matter?**As far as cooking goes... I don't know, it just came to me, how I can use the stove and what not without making anything... blow up as you so clearly were screaming I might do the first time I cooked...**Sorry... but most people who don't know who to use a stove or microwave **do** end up blowing something up...**It's fine Yugi, but I learned from watching you and your grandfather. **Wow... you're fast...**Thank you, but you might want to turn right.** Huh? Why? **Because unless you want to crash into the wall and go past the cafeteria...**Oops, thanks Yami._

Yugi shook his head lightly, blinking as he came back to the 'real world'. Smiling, a small blush adorning his face, he walked into the cafe and stood in line, waiting for his turn before gathering together a small, healthy, yes yummy, lunch. With a slice of double fudge chocolate cake for desert. ('cause who can't resist Chocolate cake???) Walking outside, he smiled as he walked over to his favorite Sakura tree in front of the school and leaned against it, facing the wall that surrounded the school. The tree's large trunk blocked him from view, so that the only way he'd be found is if someone knew he was there, or if they walked around the tree. (or if they climbed over the wall... but it's cement people, I doubt James Bond or Cody Banks are suddenly gonna wanna pull a mission at Domino High School... -narrows eyes at Dan- and _no_ the dude from mission impossible won't come either...-raises eyebrow at Emi- and neither will Jack Sparrow!!! Now let me continue!)

Smiling Yugi looked down at the puzzle,

"You can come out now..." he leaned against the tree as the puzzle glowed and Yami appeared in front of him in his spirit form, cross legged and smiling at Yugi, (you know... that transparent spirit thingy?)

"Are you sure this is ok?" he asked, leaning forward slightly and resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

"Yeah, don't worry, only I can see you, and no one can see me, so there is no one to hear me talking to you... or as far as they can tell, myself." Yami chuckled and smiled at Yugi,

"I see... as long as you don't mind." Yugi shook his head, and started eating his sandwich,

"I have a treat for you when I'm finished with this." Yugi said, taking another bite of the sub.

"Oh?" Yami said, tilting his head, "What's that?"

"You'll see..." Yami watched as Yugi finished up his lunch, and took a sip from the bottle of water he brought. Grabbing a fork from his backpack, he pulled out the slice of cake that he bought earlier and held it up,

"Cake." he said, knowing nothing else needed to be said as Yami's full attention fell on the treat in Yugi's hand. Yugi chickled as Yami uncontentious licked his lips. After all, few people knew Yami had a sweet tooth, and everyone knows what happens when you have a sweet tooth.**(1)** It tends to take over sometimes. Yugi smiled and opened the container holding the cake, forking out a bite and he held it up to the spirit, who looked at Yugi hesitantly,

"You can use your magic to make yourself solid for a few minutes, don't worry about me... I'll be fine." **(2)** Yami hesitated a moment longer before smiling slightly at Yugi. The puzzle glowed again, and the pharaoh sat in front of him, no longer transparent. Yugi smiled and held up the bite of cake, hand shaking slightly. Yami, noticing this, quickly took the bite and gently took the fork from Yugi, pushing him back against the tree saying softly,

"For me to have a body... it takes a great amount of your energy... I'll do the feeding ok?" he said, taking another forkful and holding it up to Yugi's mouth. Yugi blinked once, and felt a blush creep up his face. Leaning his head forward slightly, he took the mouthful of cake and leaned back against the tree, the warm, yet tight feeling returning to his chest.

A few minutes later, they both sat there, in a much better mood now that they were full of chocolate cake. Yami glanced at Yugi out of the corner of his eye, a slight blush now growing on his face. _Yugi..._ he thought to himself, silently, _Why... why is it... that around you... I feel this way? What is this feeling... I don't know..._ he sighed and leaned forward slightly, turning to Yugi he opened his mouth but stopped dead as he saw Yugi leaning against the tree panting.

"Yugi!" he shouted, jumping up, "I'm so sorry! I've been out to long! Hold on!" he said, as the puzzle glowed again and Yami disappeared. _Yami... I was fine... just a little tired...** Still... you have half a school day to finish, I can't risk you getting sick... I still can't do that without weakening you! I barely remember how to use magic as it is... I can't be doing that until I can do it without hurting you...** It's alright Yami... it was fun while it lasted but..._

"Yugiii!" Joey's voice came from a few feet away, "Hey! Yugi!" _**Joey is calling you, we can talk later, during English.** Don't you hate it when I pay attention to you and not class?** All rules must be broken at some point, and besides, you're good at English, you won't suffer missing a few minutes.** If only you were like that everyday..._ Yugi stood up, brushing himself off, already feeling stronger now that Yami was back in the puzzle. Walking out from behind the tree, he ran over to Joey, who smiled and tugged him along the school grounds, stopping at two metal bars that were there to hang from, climb or flip. (if you've seen the anime you know what I'm talking about)

"Hey... Yugi, can I get your help on something?" Yugi nodded, walking over to the shorter of the two bars and climbing up on it, sitting with his legs dangling down as Joey leaned against the taller bar, his arms draped over it.

"Well... I thought it over... and Tristan's right, I can't win duel monsters to save my life!" he said, sighing,

"Why is it that I can never win, huh Yug? What's the secret to winning?" Yugi blinked, expecting a question about school or help with homework,

"Well..." he started, thinking about his answer, "Let's start be checking you're deck Joey." Yugi said, leaning back and hooking his knees around the bar before flipping off backwards and landing on his feet. (anyone who's used bars like that knows how thats done right?)

"Nice one Yug." he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his deck, holding it out to Yugi who took it and started flipping through. Yugi flipped through the deck for a few moments, a range of rather humorous expressions appeared on his face as he looked at the cards. He winced and tried to keep a straight face, as it was rather hard since Yami was laughing himself silly at seeing Joey's deck.**(3)** Shaking his head and looking up at his friend with an honest look,

"No one could win with just these cards Joey...Your deck only has monster cards." Joey nodded and said in a voice that clearly thought it was normal for a deck to be like that,

"You got it, I filled it with every butt kicking monster I could find." Yami, who had just composed himself, started laughing again. Yugi shut his eyes for a moment, to see Yami doubled over in the hallway, holding his sides as he howled with laughter. Opening them again, and threatening to scold Yami mentally later he said,

"No way, thats not how the game works Joey..." he said in a kind, yet honest still voice, "Duel monsters is all about _combining_ your monster cards with your magic cards..." **_and Trap!_** Yami added, only able to stop his giggles for a few moments before losing control of himself again.

"Huh?" Joey said, leaning forward slightly, eager to lean something new about the game.

"With no magic on your deck, your monsters will get creamed every time."

"Ah.." Joey stood up straight and ran around the bars, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders and leaning in a determined look on his face,

"See?!" he said, in a determined, slightly desperate, and excited voice, "That's the kinda stuff I need to know! Yugi, you've gotta help me learn more! Please teach me!"

"Ah..." Yugi stared at him, blinking, clearly not expecting that either. _**Oh! Yugi, say yes! I'll help to... well, help you teach him anyway! Help him!**Oh, so you're done laughing?_ Yugi said mockingly, sending the pharaoh a reproachful look through their mind link, _**Yes, yes I'm done... sorry about that... it was uncalled for...** That's not all it was...**Please let's teach him?**Of course, he's our friend. **Your friend, he has no idea I exist, he knows me to be you, he thought it was you dueling Kaiba alone, not with me. **My friends are your friends too, remember that.** ...I guess so...**_

After school, Yugi walked to his house/gameshop with Joey.

"My grandpa's the real expert," he explained as they walked, "Talk to him, he can help you out much more then I can." Joey nodded as they continued to walk. It wasn't that far from the school, so they got there fairly quickly.

"Hey grandpa!" Yugi shouted as they walked inside, "Granpa I brought you a new student!" he said happily, as he walked over to his grandfather who was hanging a duel monsters poster up on the wall above a shelf holding several different kinds of games.

"Huh?" Yugi grandfather muttered, turning on the step latter he was standing on to look at who Yugi had brought, "Student?" he repeated, glancing at Joey in questioning.

"I was hoping since you know more about duel monsters then anyone... if maybe you'd teach me?" he said, smiling politely, unable to hide the eagerness in his voice. Yugi's grandfather smiled and climbed down the later, turning to look at Joey thoughtfully,

"Teach you? Really now, duel monsters is a very complex game..."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Joey said, shoving his hand in his pocket and grinning, "Tea's beaten me three times already, and I'd barely last five minutes with Yugi if he didn't play teaching games with me."

"Actually..." Yugi said, smiling up at Joey, "Tea beat you five times in a row Joey." Joey gapped at Yugi,

"What?! Five times? Gee thanks..." he muttered, turning back to Yugi's grandfather, who gave him a serious look,

"Yes, I'm willing to teach you. But only if you're willing to spend sleepless nights and long days doing rigorous training." Yugi started at his grandfather, trying not to laugh. **_Your grandfather is cruel, scaring Joey like that..._** Yami said, chuckling at the look of shock on Joey's face,

"Ah..." Joey hesitated for a moment before giving the old man a nervous look, "Aha... piece of cake."

"With an attitude like that... you might not be worth training!" he grandfather said in a snappy voice, causing Joey to jump and gulp again. Yugi grinned for a moment before winking at his gradfather and turning to Joey. _**Smartmouth! Call him a smartmouth!** Think it'll work?_ Yugi snickered mentally, putting a serious look on his face,

"Nice going there smartmouth!" Joey whimpered and dropped to his knees bowing to Yugi who jumped back in shock, a clear look of suprise on his face as Joey continued to bow and beg,

"Please Yugi! Help me convince him! I will work hard I promise!!!" Yugi winced slightly, taking pity on his friends gullibleness (not a word...) and threatened Yami with another lecture later, as he had completely lost it in giggle-town again,

"Listen Joey...teaching you duel monsters is just to big a challenge...even for my grandpa." Joey looked down at the floor, refusing to show his face as Yugi's grandfather coughed, now having a hard time keeping a straight face,

"It's not...impossible..." he said slowly. Causing Joey to jump and look up at him, a desperate look in his eyes.

"You mean it gramps?" he said, staring at the old man. Yugi's grandfather gave Joey an odd look,

"I never said I couldn't do it... but! If I agree you must work hard!" Joey gasped slightly, staring at Yugi's grandfather shocked, yet determined,

"I'll do it! I'll do anything you tell me! I promise!" he said, a strong air in his voice. Nodding Yugi's grandfather shut his eyes and crossed his arms,

"Fine, then we'll begin your instruction immediately my young friend, and believe me! Under my teachings you will learn!" he said cracking his knuckles, then placed his hands on his hips,

"Now, can you name the most powerful duel monster?" Joey got a nervous look on his face again, laughing nervously,

"Uh... no..." he said slowly, looking up at Yugi's grandpa with a nervous look on his face.

"Can you name the weakest?"

"Um... uhh... no... not really no." Yugi's grandfather gave Yugi an odd look,

"You _do_ know what a _trap_ card is don't you?"

"Well...uh... kinda...ah... I have no idea." Joey said slowly, now more worried about his physical and mental well-being then his dueling skills. _**He...doesn't know what a trap card is?** I guess not...**How could you have let him duel like this???** I didn't know it was this bad... **You sure have unique friends...** You're not all that normal either... **I don't ever remembering claiming to be normal Yugi. **True..._ Yugi's grandfather sighed loudly, ignoring Yugi, who now, like Yami, was no longer able to control his bad case of the giggles and had to excuse himself upstairs.

"I can see I have my work cut out for me..." he muttered, kneeling down next to Joey and launching into a detailed expression of trap and magic cards, to Joey, who was sitting on his knees, paying dead close attention to Yugi's grandfather. _If only school were this entertaining... I'd be one of the top students there..._(hell, if Joey actually paid attention as much as he was now, he'd already be a top student..._Megumi! Don't me mean to Joey! _I'm not! _**She does have a point...** Who cares if she has a point! Don't pick on people!_ Fine fine... back to the story...)

Upstairs in Yugi's room, Yugi sat in the middle of the floor, legs crossed and two decks in front of him, they were both identical, save for Exodia, which was currently sitting on the desk next to them, after all, it was unfair for only one person to have such a powerful card for something like a teaching duel. Yami, who was back in his spirit form, sat across from Yugi, waited as Yugi shuffled both decks and sat them down.

"Thank you for your help aibou... I wish I was more powerful... as of right now, I can do very little with physical objects without taking over your body..."**(4)** Yugi smiled up at his 'other self' and shook his head,

"Oh, thats alright!" he beamed, "I mean, the fact that you can hold small things like cards, and hold my backpack for set amounts of time, thats a great accomplishment for you right?"

"As of right now it is..." Yami said, looking at Yugi.

"Well then, no need to worry, it'll be fun seeing how much stronger you can get! You never know, maybe you'll be able to make your own body for longer periods of time without us getting tired."

"I hope so aibou... now," he smiled, looking at the cards in his hands, "Let's duel!"

Later that day, Yugi and his friends sat in the living room of the house Yugi lived in with his grandfather attached to the game shop next door, and on the second level. Gathered around the TV, the four excited teens (five, if you include Yami who was technically sitting on the arm of the chair that Yugi was sitting in, although only Yugi could see and or sense him) sat around the TV waiting for the program to start.

"_Welcome to the duel monsters duel dome!_"the announcer shouted on the TV, "_Tonight the finals of the duel monsters regional championship will be decided. 200 duelist competed in this tournament and now, only two remain. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the bug brawler, and Rex Raptor, the dino dueler!_"

"A bug boy and a dino dude!" Joey said, annoyed, "What kind of match is that? I should totally be in there."

"We know you've been training for weeks Joey..." Tea said, smiling kindly at her blond friend, "But they're pros, champs, they're in another league, you're just not ready for them yet."

"Sure... rub it in." Joey smirked, crossing his arms.

"And on top of that..." Yugi said, leaning forward slightly to look at Joey, "You're so tired you can barely keep your eyes open." He chuckled lightly as Joey snored softly, his head bobbing forward onto his chest,

"I think grandpa's lessons have been really tough on him..."

"He's tuckered out from a card game???" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow, "He must be really out of shape man... I need to get him on the track team or something." Tristan snickered, "It's true what they say... you snooze you lose!" Joey awoke with a start, a crestfallen look on his face,

"I must have been nuts to think I could learn this crazy game..." he muttered as Tea laughed kindly.

"Time for your lesson." a voice said behind him causing Joey to jerk around on the couch and look at Yugi's grandfather,

"What? I'm not done yet?!" he said, sounding alarmed and exhausted.

"Not by a long shot slifer slacker.**(5) **I know you've been working hard Joseph, and I know you're tried, but you're really coming along as a duelist. I'm quite proud of you." Joey beamed at the older man, his eyes tearing up slightly,

"Gramps... thank you!" he said, still smiling, leaning forward as if to hug the old man, who didn't notice Joey's movements and walked over to Yugi, causing Joey to fall with a "CRASH!" to the floor.

"By the way, this package came for you Yugi." he said, holding it out to him.

"A package? For me? What is it?" he asked, looking confused.

"I don't know, just came in the mail." he said, dropping the package in his grandson's hands. **_In..dus...tri...al... Ill...usi...ons?_** Yami asked, confused, _**What's that?** It's a gaming company.. like Kaiba Corp.** Does that mean it's run by a rich snob too? **Ahaha, Yami, don't be mean, Kaiba was under the 'influence' of his dark side, and I wouldn't know anyway, I've never met the owner._

"Industrial Illusions?!" Joey said, jumping over the couch and looking at Yugi in awe, "That's the company that made the duel monsters game! Why would they be sending you a package?... No offense meant."

"I... have no idea." Yugi said, a thougtful look on his face, "Maybe they heard I beat the world champion?" _With help of course... **I didn't do all that much...** Are you kidding? You pretty much did everything! This package is as much yours as it is mine, if not more._

"You mean Kaiba?" Tea asked, scrunching up her nose in thought. Yugi shrugged,

"Yeah, I mean, it wasn't an official match or anything... we weren't playing for honors or prizes or anything... well... I guess it could go under honors, but thats not the point. Kaiba dropped out of the tournament because of me..."

**_Begin Flash Back_**

_"Draw your last pathetic card Yugi. So I can end this Yugi." Yami smirked and looked at Kaiba,_

_"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain...the unstoppable Exodia!" he shouted, holding up the fifth and final piece of the puzzle._

_"What?!" Kaiba shouted, terror now on his face and in his voice, "Impossible!" he shouted, staring at Yami in horror._

_"I've assembled all five pieces of Exodia. All five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle!" he said, happily, as Exodia appeared on the field in a rather flashy way._

_"Exodia..." Kaiba repeated in terror, "It's not possible! No ones ever been able to call him!"_

_"Exodia!" Yami called to his monster, "Obliterate!" Kaiba screamed as Exodia attacked and destroyed all his monsters. (Can he actually do that? Isn't that against the rules? Lol lol jk jk)_

_**Yami LP-400**_

_**Kaiba LP- 0**_

_"Yugi!" Joey shouted happily, "You did it! You won!"_

_"This can't be.." Mokuba said, from the other side again, "My brother never loses..."_

_"You play only for power Kaiba..." Yami said, looking at him, "And that is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."_

_"But how... how could I have lost to him..." Kaiba muttered to himself, staring at the ground almost in a trance._

_**End Flashback**_

"Man..." Joey sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, "Just thinking about Kaiba's _name_ gives he a headache..." He shut this eyes, a small frown playing on his face, _But... why is it that I can't stop thinking about him all the same? Man... that stupid jerk did something to my head... I swear... rich snob... probably planted a spybot in my head or something high-tech and fancy like that...damn rich super-nerd Bill Gates like bastards._

"Whoa! Guys, that Raptor fellow just stopped Weevil!" Everyone turned to the TV, interested,

"Wow... hey, Yugi." Josy said, not looking away from the TV, "Are these guys any good?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the dueling pros (-coughcough-o_bligatorycameos_-coughcough-)

Yugi nodded, looking at the screen with a serious face,

"Oh yeah, they're _both_ really tough customers. Weevil's got a bug fetish, and as weird as it is, he's good with them, he's got a monster bug deck, and he's a great strategist. Then you've got that Rex Raptor fellow and his dino deck, he uses their power to overwhelm his opponents, and he's always got a magic card behind him when he needs it."

"Little itsy bitsy bugs against dinosaurs? Man, Raptor has this one in the bag!"

"I dunno Joey, don't count Weevil out, remember, he's a pro, perhaps better or worse then Raptor, we'll find out soon." _**Your friend shouldn't count the smaller one out so easily... just because one is small... doesn't mean one is weak...** I know, but Joey still doesn't know much about this game yet... besides, usually... the bigger person is the stronger and better person... **That's not true Yugi, I know it's not. **Why do you say that? You're much big, and better then most people at pretty much everything. **Yes aibou... but that doesn't make me the strongest... they're are things more important then simply being tall, strong, and good at games. **What makes you say that? **What do you mean? **What could have happened that would make you think you're not as strong as you thought?** I meant someone greater, kinder, and stronger.**And who's that??? Weevil? Kaiba? Grandpa? **No. **Joey?_Yami chuckled, _**No aibou... I met you.** You...met...me?_**_ The match is almost over, you might want to watch hikari._** Yugi blinked, staring at the TV but not really seeing it. _Me? _He thought, a blush growing on his face yet again, _He... thinks I'm strong? Kind? Great? And... he called me light... why did he call me that? I mean... when he started calling me partner... that was... odd enough... but now... light? Why...?_ he blinked, the tight feeling returning to his chest, gulping he gripped his shirt over his heart, the painful, yet warm feeling taking over, _And why does this feeling keep coming back? What is it... Why can't I understand it... I've never felt it before..._

Sighing, he turned back to the TV, just in time to see the ending of the duel as Weevil played a magic card, destroying the Twin Headed King Rex summoned by Rex the previous turn. He sighed again, not listening as the announced declared Weevil the winner, and the fans cheered loudly causing Tea to turn down the volume, complaining that it was too loud and hurting her ears.

"Wow... a King Rex... squashed by an insect!?" Joey said, half question, half shocked statement. Yugi blinked and glanced at Joey's surprised face before turning back to the TV as the announcer yelled,

"_And now! A special honor for our new champion! Here to present to him his award, the creator of duel monsters and president of Industrial Illusions, ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists, Mr. Maxamillion Pegasus!"_ The audience on the TV erupted into even louder applause as a panel in the floor opened and Pegasus was slowly raised up into the stadium. In his hands he held a golden cup-like trophy. Smiling at the audience, he walked slowly over to Weevil and bent down, handing him the trophy and said with an all too innocent smile,

"Congratulation's Mr. Underwood." Weevil's eyes widened slightly, at the sight of Pegasus.

"Ah... t-thank you sir..." he said, raising his hands and taking the trophy slowly, a blush covering his face in embarrassment.

"Now, as the regional champion allow me to invite you to participate in a much bigger tournament, taking place on my island, duelist kingdom!"

Even later on that night, Yugi's grandfather walked into the back room, setting a pitcher of water on the table and several glasses,

"Oh! What with the excitement of the tournament and all, you forgot to open your package Yugi." he said, nodding to the white box sitting on the chair next to Yugi.

"Oh... right..." he turned and picked up the box, pulling off the packing tape and opening. Pulling up the lip flaps he blinked several times as everyone leaned in and looked inside.

There was a tape, a glove and two star like chips. Blinking again, Yugi started at it for a moment longer, wondering if this was supposed to be serious, or a joke. _**...wow Yugi, you sure get strange gifts from fans... **Shut up Yami!_ Yugi snapped as Yami laughed, _It's not a gift from a fan... it's... **It's...? **Hell if I know... **And you say I'm an airhead sometimes? **Well you are! **I lived in a puzzle for only god knows how long! I have right to be confused about modern day things! You however, grew up with the, and don't have an excuse. **Tell that to Grandpa, he can't use a computer to save his life. **Do you honestly want me to? **No... **Didn't think so.**_

"It's... some kinda... glove?" Tea asked, not all that sure what to make of it.

"And some stars..." Joey pointed out, wincing as he noticed how stupid he just sounded.

"Maybe there's an explanation of the video?" Tristan said, as Yugi reached for it.

Yugi stared at it for a moment, a small frown on his face. _**I bet it will explain the clown gear and the star chips... maybe it's your acceptance video to clown school? **I never applied to clown school!!!** But you got that letter in the mail...** That was junk mail!!!** You mean you didn't want to send it?** No..**Oh... oops...**Oops?? What do you mean 'oops'... What did you do?! **Well... last week when I was making your lunch, I saw it sitting there and I filled it out for you and sent it in... I thought it'd be helpful...**YOU WHAT?!?!?!??!** Ahahahahaha I was kidding aibou! Kidding! **Yami! I swear, after everyone leaves you are SO dead!_ Yami snickered, _**I'd like to see you make it through that crazy labyrinth that is my soul room in one piece.** I'll manage, you wouldn't let me wonder in it alone... I might get hurt.** That was the idea...** Yami!!!** Kidding...**_ _You're an evil prick...** Yes, but I'm your evil prick.**_ Yugi blushed heavily at Yami's last statement, not understanding why.

"Well Yug, gonna put it in?" Joey asked, looking at Yugi with a wondering look on his face. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked over to the VCR, putting the tape in.

"Wait!" Tea shouted, looking at the tape in fear.

"What?" Yugi and Joey said at the same time, looking at her confused.

"Well..." she hesitated, "Has anyone see 'The Ring'?" Yugi blinked, and stared at Tea,

"Yeah... why?" Tea's eyes widened as she eyed the tape,

"Well...it...it..."

"It?" Joey said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It... it might be an evil tape sent in by Kaiba or someone else who wants us all dead so they sent this tape with an evil spirit in it to suck our our souls or something violet or unpleasant like that to rid us from them forever and we'd go missing and no one would ever find our bodies till years later when most of the skin and flesh is gone and they'll put us in a museum and go 'oh look at the poor little teens! They never stood a chance in the real world! They should have all just minded their own business and left rich people like Kaiba alone!"**(6)** Everyone stared at Tea as if she had just grown an extra head, looks of up-most shock and confusion on their faces. Tristan looked at a loss for words, Joey just sat there staring stupidly at her, Yugi's grandfather blinked several times, trying to figure out just what drugs it was that girl might be on, or what combination of them might have brought this on, while Yugi look just plain dumbstruck with his mouth hanging open slightly. _**Aibou...? Is that girl alright? **Uh... I...think...so... she always seemed mentally stable...**Are you sure she's not insane? Or smoking something?** She doesn't seem the type... **If you're sure...** I... think I'm sure... **You don't even know do you?** Right now? No, I don't..._

In the end it was Yugi who regained himself first and placed a hand on Tea's shoulder,

"Um... Tea... I know the movie must have ah... scared you... but you must remember... it was a _movie_ with _actors_ that was done with a _script_ and not at all an actual ruse to kill everyone who went into some house or anything of the sort... ok?" Tea whimpered once and nodded,

The TV was covered in static for a moment before Pegasus' face appeared on the screen.

"Seven days!" he said mockingly a grin on his face. Tea screamed and dove behind the house as the Pegasus on the TV chuckled, "Please excuse the corny jokes, I just saw this wonderful movie about a house and a family who haunted it, and it was quite amusing, sorry if I annoyed anyone. Anyway... Greetings little Yugi, I'm Mazamillion Pegasus, but I suspect you knew that. I've heard terribly interesting things about you little Yugi." Yugi blinked and looked at the TV, a surprised look on his face.

"You amazing duel with Seto Kaiba just amazed me, winning in such a short time as well. I want to see and test these amazing skills of your personally. Right here, and right now, we'll have a special duel with a set time limit. In the end the person with the most life points will win. Are you ready?"

"Wha?" Yugi said, giving the TV a look as if it, an inanimate object, had suddenly grown limbs and started to sing and face. Behind Yugi. Joey snorted,

"What? You can't seriously expect to duel a videotape can you?"

"That's crazy... and..." he looked at Yugi, "One might question your sanity!"**(7)** Tea gave Tristan an annoyed look,

"Like you're one to talk about sanity..."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true..." The Pegasus on the TV chucked and a glow appeared under his eye,

"No, it's magic!" Yami's attention was suddenly drawn to the TV, **_Yugi! Watch out! This is a shadow game! Get away! Now before-_** he stopped dead as the whole room seemed to go dark and shadows took over everything. Freezing Yugi's friends behind him in time. AN icy chill filled the room and Yugi shivered, rounding on the TV,

"What's going on!?" he shouted, looking scared, his voice trembling slightly, "What have you done to my friends?!" Pegasus laughed again,

"I'll retuern them back to normal, when we finish our game little Yugi." Yugi growled and glared at Pegasus,

"Then it's time to duel Pegasus! You'll-" he was cut off as Yami growled, **_Yugi, stay back, this is way to dangerous for you, I can't risk you getting hurt, not here, the Shadow realm is nothing to laugh at. I'm doing this._ **

There was a flash of light, and once again, Yami stood (well sat really) looking at Pegasus with a dark look,

"Start the clock and make your move Pegasus..." Yami said, a smirk on his face.

"Of course!" Pegasus said, all to cheerfully, "Let's begin!" he said, leaning back to reveal another paper area, like the ones Yugi and pals used at school, the VCR beeped and suddenly the timer was set for 15 minutes.

"Nervous Yugi boy?" Pegasus said as he drew, setting a card face down on the field, "Because you really should be. You've never faced anyone like me before." he said, smiling still. Again, Yami smirked, drawing a card,

"You may be good..."

"I assure you, I am." Pegasus interrupted. Yami, ignoring him said,

"But I'll beat you and save my friends." Pegasus chuckled, something glowing behind his hair again,

"You won't save anyone with that dragon card." Yami gapped at Pegasus, pure shock in his eyes. _How did he..._ Yami thought, looking at the Kamori Dragon in his hand.

"I told you Yugi-boy, you've never dueled anyone like me before. I know every move you'll make. Before you can even think to make it." Yami glared at Pegasus, uneasiness taking over.

"Knowing every move you'll make gives me an advantage wouldn't you say Yugi-boy?"

"What?!" Yami snapped, still glaring.

"For example, I can anticipate your next play, and counter it with this dragon capture jar!" A bright light shot forward from the TV and blinded Yami,

"Urgh..." he groaned, covering his eyes with his arm to block the light as much as he could.

"It draws yoru dragon from your card and into the jar! Never to be used against me in this duel." Yami growled again and looked at Pegasus, an uneasy look on his face. _This is crazy,..._ he thought, gritting his teeth, _This is crazy... first he reads my mind, then he brings the monster on my card to life..._

"This place is known as the shadow realm." Pegasus started, "A Mystical place where monsters can be brought to li-" he was cut off as Yami snapped,

"I know what the bloody shadow realm is you limey fruitcake!" _Yami!_ Yugi said, shocked, _Don't talk like that! There might be children present!_ Yami looked around and said sarcastically, _**Oh yes, look at all the little kiddies running around with their little puppies and kites, please forgive me, I didn't mean to soil their pure little minds...** Yami..._ Yugi started, warningly, _**Calm down aibou... I'm sorry...**No no it's fine... just keep dueling..._

"Do you believe in magic in this game?" he asked, looking at Yugi.

"You would know, you invented this game." he muttered darkly, pulling a card from his hand and got ready to play it.

"What id I told you I didn't invent it?" Yami froze, his eyes widening,

"What?" he asked, unable to stop himself. (after all, he hasn't gotten his memories back yet)

"The ancient Egyptians would hold games like this called the 'shadow games'. Powerful pharaohs would hold magical duels in different dimensions much like we are now. But they used _real_ magic and _real_ monsters, they were so powerful in fact, that the Egyptians lost control of the monsters and they nearly destroyed the entire world." Yami's eyes widened. _No! He's lying... thats not true... but then... why...why does it seem so fa miler?_

Shaking his head he looked back up,

"It's a good story Pegasus but these monsters... they can't be real..." he said, faltering in the end, as he questioned his own beliefs on the subject.

"Tell that to by dragon piper!" Pegasus said, summoning said monster. Pegasus grinned, "And it's flute brings out your dragon! Only under _my_ control!" he said happily, as the Komori dragon appeared on his side of the field, sending an attack towards Yami,

"I have to counter attack... Silver Fang!" Yami shouted, a greenish wolf appearing in front of the monster as the Komori Dragon seemed to melt through the TV sending a burst of flames towards Yami, of which the wolf intercepted as some flew past and around Yami. _Urgh... the heat.. this is nuts..._

**Pegasus LP- 2000**

**Yami LP- 1500**

"Aha, as you see Yugi, these monsters are _very_ real." he laughed again, "and also quite dangerous!" he started laughing again, as if it was a good joke. Yami growled at Pegasus again, giving him a dark look.

"Oh man Yugi-boy, you are entertaining indeed! The way you growl and sneer, it's really quite amusing!" Pegasus smiled, earning another dark look from Yami,

"Ah.. it's funny, and so naive of the powers of your millennium puzzle..."

"What?" Yami said, eyes widening slightly. Did Pegasus know something about his item that he didn't?

"5000 years ago a powerful pharaoh lock away the powers of the shadow game and all the monsters away."

"Yeah... and... what's this got to do with me?" Yami said slowly, suddenly nervous.

"The pharaoh lock away the magic in seven mystical millennium items. Cool huh?" Yami blinked, his brow furrowed in thought,

"And... you're saying my puzzle is one of them?"

"Oh yes yugi-boy, and it's got magical powers that could change your life if you only knew how to use them... in fact, _your_ items is a _very_ important one, I mean, not _all_ the items have spirits in them, only_ yours_ does." (but then again, he didn't know about Bakura) Yami frowned again,

"But _why_ are you telling me this?" he said, wondering if it was all a hoax.

"Why?" Pegasus repeated, tilting his head slightly, "Because, I need you to know about it, thats why, but perhaps I've said to much, after all, the clock is still going and we need to return to out little duel."

Yami sighed, a frustrated look on his face, _He's right...I'm running out of time... and I still don't know if this is some weird trick... or if he's really reading my mind..._ In front of him, Pegasus lifted his hair that covered his right eye, a golden on in it's place in the same shape as the one around Yami's neck. Yami frowned, reaching for the zombie card in his hand, but stopped as Pegasus smirked, _But wait.. he knows what I'm going to do... maybe... it's got something to do with that weird eye..._ he stared at it for a moment longer, _That's it! That weird eye must let him somehow see the cards in my hand... or something of the sort, so no matter what I pick, he's always one step ahead of me... but... that gives me an idea..._ Yami thought, a smile appearing on his face.

"Hurry up Yugi-boy, time is running out, for you _and_ your little friends." _Pegaus is expecting me to play a card in my hand..._ Yami closed his eyes in thought, a plan forming in his uber hott bishie head of his. Opening his eyes his mouth twitched, _But what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet!_ _I'll draw a card straight from my deck, and play it without looking at it!_ He thought, smiling.

"I already know your plan to play the zombie warrior." Pegasus said, a smirk on his face, "And I plan to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombie cards lie down and play dead!" he said, happily.

Yami smirked, giving Pegasus a look that clearly said ,'mwahahahaha I am better then you n00b'

"Not this time. You may be able to see the cards from my hand, but even you can't see the cards I pull from the deck." Pegasus' eyes narrowed as he gave Yami a look,

"Hm?" he said, a frustrated and confused look on his face,

"My next card is..." Yami paused, flipping it over, "The dark magician." Pegasus frowned, sighing and placing a hand on the side of his head,

"Ooo... the big scary dark magician..."

"Mock me all you want Pegasus... but my magician will destroy that dragon."

"Do whatever you want if you think it'll help..." Pegasus said, clearly bored.

"It'll do more then help, it'll bring you closer to defeat, and me closer to saving my friends."

"Then by all means, play it..." Pegasus sighed, closing his eyes, "You're wasting time giving me a victory speech anyway..."

"Dark magician!" Yami shouted, as the monster appeared in a swirl of smoke, "Dark magic attack!" he shouted as the magician attacked, lowering Pegasus' life points.

**Yami LP- 1500**

**Pegaus LP- 1200**

Pegasus blocked his eyes for a moment as the dragon disappeared with a flash of light and smoke before turning back to the field and laughing.

"Nicely played..." Pegasus said, smiling for the 100th time or so that day, "But by playing your magician you've allowed me to manipulate you once again. Yami frowned, a questioning look on his face.

A turn later, Pegaus used a monster magic combo, copying the Dark Magician's magic attack and using it on the elf swordsmen (wasn't that the Celtic Guardian??? They changed the name in Episode 2...) lowering Yami's life points.

**Pegasus LP- 1200**

**Yami LP- 400**

"Well, it appears time is almost up, and since I have more life points, I win." Yami jumped,

"Not yet! You left out your mage to a direct assult!" 8 seconds left. Pegasus' eyes narrowed as Yami summoned the summon skull 5 seconds left. (summoningly xD) and sent it for an attack, two seconds left.

Time was up. The skull hadn't made it.

"Well, it appears we've run out of time, but how close was that? If you had been able to complete your attack, you would have won. But I didn't did I? I have taken measurement of you talents today Yugi Motou and next time we shall play for far high stakes."

"I'm down with your games..." Yami said darkly, glaring at Pegasus.

Pegasus made a 'tut'ing nose as he waved his finger at Yami,

"You say that like I'm giving you a _choice_ in the matter... but I'm not." he raised the hair away from his eye again as it glowed, he smirked,

"I found, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game." Yami covered his eyes and a blinding flash filled the room for a second. Dying down almost instantly. Yami looked up in horror as he saw Yugi's grandfather on the TV, static in the background.

"Yuuuggiiii!" his grandfather called, in pain and horror, looking as if he was pushing against the glass of the TV. Yami leaned back in horror, a feeling of great guilt filling him as he breathe, and something like a sob caught in his throat.

Yugi took over and launched himself forward at the TV, shaking it as the shadows slowly disappeared,

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" he shouted, shaking the TV more.

"Yes... we'll play a again.." Pegasus voice said as it died, "How else will you get your grandfather's soul back?" his laughter filled the room and slowly died along with the shadows.

He felt Yami disappear into his own dark and dreary soul room. Cauing Yugi to worry, the room Yami's soul lived in before he started hanging out with Yugi in his, or staying out in the hallway, was filled with pain and fear, he knew Yami hated it there, and would do just about anything to avoid going in it.

Yugi whimpered, a sob catching in his throat as if he wanted to cry but the fear and shock wouldn't let him. **_Yugi..._** Yami's voice said, un-naturally quiet, even for him, **_ Yugi... I failed... I...I'm so sorry...please... forgive me..._** then silence filled the air and the room around him.

* * *

_**1-** __Ok, I have no proof Yami actually has a sweet tooth, but thats the fun of fan fiction. I get to make that crap up._

_**2- **__I know, that doesn't happen in the anime... but I've seen it happen in more fics I can count... and I wanted to add fluff, so I winged it a bit... . I might change it a bit later._

_**3- **__The thought of Yami laughing himself silly, that mental image is hilarious don't you think?_

_**4- **__In the anime, Yugi and Yami touch each other (uh... not... in that kinda way) a lot, even though one is in spirit form, so I figured, Yami could do simple things like hold cards and what not in spirit form without using much magic._

_**5- **__Yeah... it's sad, I'll admit, I watch Yu-Gi-Oh! GX... but it's hilarious!! I swear, every episode has some of the best jokes (well... teh best corny camp ones anyway) _

_**6- **__Yes, yet another Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series joke! I adore it, they are the best videos on YouTube and I think you should alllll watch them! They are so freakin funny! LittleKuriboh is a smart man! A very very smart man!!! Oh and there was a "The One Ring To Rule Them All!" joke in there too!! Extra cookies to those who get it! (TORTRTA was by Legendary Frog)_

_**7- **__Peoples sanity get questioned a lot in this fic huh? -snickers- funny... but it's fun to question ones sanity!_

_**MorKlis-**__ Thanks, glad you like it. Yeah I know, lots of tiny typos... guess I'm lazy xD sorry about that. And you're right! Yami and Yugi totaly never talked enough in the anime! No matter HOW close they got!! That's why I'm writing this to fix that! ;D__ -gives you a cookie- _

_**Tricia-**__You're right... that WAS annoying... I never understood the point of that since he only did it in the first season... it never made sense to me... -shakes head- it's like Naruto how the American people had to make that whole "Believe it!" line filler since Japanese words are longer then American ones. __-gives you a cookie- _

_**enlightenedforces**__- __Actually, the first chapter only took me a few hours, and less then a day, I wrote the whole thing a night when I suddenly got the idea and was really bored, I didn't have to reference much at all (Yeah... I'm THAT obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh... 14 and I still adore it...-sighs- __-gives you a cookie- Hope to see more reviews, and yes, confused little Yugi's ARE cute! Thanks for keeping up with updates and what not! Hope to see your reviews again! _

_**Kai Sohma**__-__ -huggles back- Hey! Long time no chat! (get on gaia more you!!!) And yes, this WILL be crazy long! But that means I'll have something to do this summer... . and most likely next... and perhaps the one after that... xD I'll update as much as possible though ok? -huggles again- how's that plane ticket comming? lol you gotta come visit soon! I miss you and Pengicon is comming up!_

_**radical-rebel**__- Yes I know you were sitting on the couch with me when you reviewed, you were sleeping over my dear neighbor. AND YOU GOT YOUR COOKIES!!! AND POCKY!!! Remember? The lovely little chocolate Korean ones sitting on front of us? And the unlimited pocky??? Yeesh! Greedy! Thanks for the review though, and you and Kai-chan (thats my friend from the other side of the US remember?) are the only ones who voted. And for the same thing, so... if more people vote for that (or if people are poopy and no one else votes) it will end up JoeyxSeto_

_Now... REVIEW!!! Click the little button and review you fools... REVIEW!! OR ELSE!!!! -growls- Review or Bakura sends you to the Shadow realm!! And you know he will, he likes to do that.__  
_

_**Bakura-** -evil grin- ehehehehe foolish mortals... I will send you all to the Shadow realm! Yay! And you'll all die! Yay! And you'll be gone forever Yay! I love this! Yay!_

_(-snickers- more LK humor, I love his videos -huggles LK-)_


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
